


This Wasn't the Package Expected

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Gen, hella angst, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: The postman is not to behave that way, right?This is a Markiplier fan fiction requested by MissStott. They wanted a fan fiction based on Chica's point of view. With a little more details this came about! I promise that no dog was harmed in the making of this story!





	This Wasn't the Package Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

The doorbell rang and I got so excited! I ran to get it than realized that I can't grab the door handle so I called for my best friend to grab it because he can somehow open the doors. He got up and walked my way to slow for what I wanted.   
“Who is it, Chica?” He said in his way that he talks to me, but weird not anyone else. He knelt don't and scuffled my head. “Is it the package I have been waiting for?” Why was he asking me questions? I can’t open the door so how should I know? He opened the door and it seemed to be a package for him (like most) but curious at what was taking him so long I looked and the postman needed him to sign a thing. Odd, most things he gets are just left on the doorstep. This must be important!  
“I just need you to sign here.” the postman said.  
“May I borrow a pen, perhaps?” my best friend asked.  
“Sure!” the postman replied and reached into his pocket. But he pulled out a very odd looking pen. He pointed it at my best friend’s head, and he held up both his hands like he was going to dance or something.   
“If you want the package so badly-”  
“It isn't the package I want.” the postman replied and walked through the door and my best friend backed up with him never looking away from the postman and the odd pen. The pen looks like what Wilford holds a lot, weird how my best friend's look alike isn’t scared of it like he is.   
“Whatever it is you want I would be willing to give it to you.” My best friend said.  
“All I want is you,” The postman said it differently than when Ethan or Tyler say it. “Dead.”  
I realized what might happen. I bit down on the postman’s leg. “Fucking dog.” he kicked me off and I hit the wall.  
“Chica!” my best friend said and started to move towards me  
“MOVE and you die!”the postman said and my best friend stiffened. I wanted to help again but he knocked the wind out of me. “But I am curious of what you have to say to defend yourself?”  
“I-I”  
“Time's up!” I closed my eyes and I heard a loud sound like a firework. The postman left. My best friend laid on the ground. I remember this game! I ran over to him and wagged my tail, but there was no response. So, I sniffed his face, but there was still no response! I licked his face but the only thing I got was the taste of something that wasn't sweat. It had more of a metal taste to it. I tried everything but he wouldn't respond. Was he playing? He must be! But since he isn't responding, I just layed next to him. Maybe ignoring it will make him stop. Yeha! It must. It is taking him sometime though...


End file.
